Talk:Kavat Genetic Code/@comment-79.103.142.115-20160711154327/@comment-74.179.123.129-20160717005550
Selling prime parts is a very weak argument. I have a number of parts I've been trying to sell for months and have yet to get a buyer. I have a full Hikou P set and a Scindo P set, as well as various Frost and associated weapons parts. No takers for months. People who say it's as easy as selling Primes need to take a step back and understand that while YOU may have some success, some players don't get to enjoy that. Success in selling or earning plat is not equivalent and assuming it to be so is pretentious. "But there's a market site you can post on!" Yeah, been there, and the official forums too. No. Takers. I've even tried offering for prices well below the accepted norms. Warframe is a fun game and I'm glad it's free, but not everyone with a job has the extra money or time to splurge on a game that might change the mechanics you just paid for in about three weeks or whatever. Sadly, the best thing most of us with limited time/money can do is wait for the addition of the new stuff to regular game mechanics (IE the Kubrow egg to Alert cycles), which is a very long time after the initial hype. Free to Play games are usually not designed for those of us who have to work for a living, requiring time we don't have in order to actually make a return. If we didn't have to spend 35-45 hours a week working, that's one thing, but for most of the player base at large Warframe is a 1-2 hour a day escape from reality and cooldown from the doldrums of employment, not a serious investment of time and energy like some of you claim you've spent yourselves. 5-6 hours of farming in one day? You're damn lucky. Consider this, it's usually those who have the long, sucky jobs that support your hours-binging pleb livelihood in this game via the Prime Access packs and such, while having little time per week to actually enjoy what they've bought. A lot of players have a metric ton of growing up to do. Whining about the "unfairness" of profiting off the hype is not a good thing, but neither is ranting about how people with jobs not using their money to purchase game materials. $20 is not a simple drop in the bucket. For me that's all I have for a week's worth of meals. Food and housing are more important than a game. Think before you tell people what they should and shouldn't be doing with their money, and do not assume everyone around you is taking this game as seriously as you are. After all, it's just a game. DE could be withholding all this new stuff entirely from us; companions aren't necessary, so it's not entirely Pay to Win, but they at least give some sort of way to obtain it for free and they're constantly on the lookout for how to streamline things. That's what I like about this game more than all others I've played; the devs are active and constantly trying to balance it, even if the initial introductions of things are plat baits. It does take some time, but things do end up becoming more available as time goes on. Cool your jets, there will likely be more balances to Kavat availability later on.